LSG Ships
by LeSmashGangShipper
Summary: I decided to make this because I like shipping my friends in the LSG Smash Crew.
1. Chapter 1 Champion Greg (Sham x Greg)

Sham X Greg (female)  
Author's Note: This fanfic is for Greg's (or Grog's) senpai, Sham. This is an A+ rated fanfiction, so don't read unless your 18 or older. That is all.

"Fuck!" Greg shouted in anger and frustration at her poor 3ds. Greg was wearing a sparkly blue tank-top with a pink short skirt and black bike shorts. Her hair was curled, with the color of midnight black, which was an inch above her ruby red eyes. Sham, her secret (not-secret-at-all-completely-one-sided-to-her-knowledge.) lover, Sham, was wearing a green Legend of Zelda shirt with a bad Link pun, and navy blue jeans. His brown, short-cut hair was two inches away from his ocean blue eyes. Greg and Sham were having a competitive match to train Greg for her upcoming Crew Battle against Sham's crew, Le' Smash Gang. However, Smash Brothers for 3ds was not merciful to her, and Greg's Peach was nothing against Sham's Link, and so at a high percent at 256%, any character in Smash 4's roster would perish after being slashed by Link's side smash. Greg watched as Peach flew off the stage and to the upright corner of the screen, her cry of pain was heard as the announcer simply stated "GAME!" in his usual announcing voice. Greg placed her 3ds in frustration onto the floor she was sitting on, disappointed in herself and angry at how she would have to fight Sham in the Crew Battle.  
Sham noticed her frustration and anger, and got a little scared. The last time Greg was frustrated, she destroyed the dining room hall, revealing Looki and Moony banging. That was not good. Sham, being a curious bastard, decided to ask Greg a question. "Hey, Greg, you alright?" Sham asked with concern in his semi-super-deep voice. Greg lifted her head to reveal tears forming in her eyes. The tears threatened, and did, to fall onto the poor floor, like lightning does to the earth below. Greg herself didn't know the answer to Sham's question, mainly because she was going to find a time to confess to Sham her love for him. She dictated that this would be the best course of action is to confess now and get the training, stress, irritation of losing, and her love for Sham over with. "H…h-hey Sham. Can I tell you something… important?" Greg said between tears falling, hiccups, Shrek puns, and other shit. Her words in her voice rang the bell of sadness, and strangely happiness. "Eh? Sure, ask away" Sham responded to Greg's question. "a-alright," Greg said, bracing herself for dejection. "For a long time, I've… liked you..." Greg confessed to Sham. "Is that it? I like you too!" Sham replied quickly, which caused Greg to feel fear of being…. FRIENDZONED! "You don't understand Sham… ever since you taught me how to play video games and smash… I… I love you…" Greg said confessing, which caused her to cry as her hands cupped her head and face, covering it up. Sham felt taken aback, never had he thought that Greg would have loved him back. "It's alright Greg, after all," Sham began creating a sentence as he used his right hand to lift Greg's arched head. They both made eye contact, red eyes met blue, the ocean caught the ruby's eyes.  
"…I love you too…" Sham ended his sentence, as Greg's eyes widened. Out of shock, and love (lust XD), Greg kissed Sham on the lips, and Sham slowly but surely kissed back. Greg and Sham's tongues dances like a newlywed couple in the ballroom of FUCKING CINDERELLA. They both parted ways, however, after a good minute or so. Greg began to feel it, a lust for Sham's body, and not just his lips. Her brain began to look focus, and she began to fail to think straight. On the other hand, Sham was feeling lightheaded and wanting to implant his… PENIS into Greg. Sham smacked himself mentally, feeling this way about Greg. Greg then jumped onto Sham, forcing Sham onto his backside, which was someone comfy, but that's not the point DUMBASSES. "Sham… Forgive me for this, but I want to have sex." Greg said matter-of-factly and straightforwardly. Sham debated the choices and consequences of his options. Have meaningful sex with Greg, or deny and have Greg bombard him with constant requests to make Greg-lings. Sham decided to go with answer numbre UNO! (I'm not Spanish, so non esa espaniol here.) "Alright, but as long as we make it quick and easy, no bloodshed, no wall breaking, alright?" Sham informed Greg. "Mm-hm. Got it Senpai!" Greg said as she tried to (successfully) seduce Sham by doing peace signs and holding her hands next to her head.  
t began. Sham pulled down his pants whilst Greg pulled her black bike shorts down onto the floor. Greg saw Sham's study, muscular legs, and her mind nearly went crazy by the sight of them. She then was going to take of her shirt, but sham stopped her. "I think I should strip you." Sham said weirdly as Dusk typed this fanfic up in the first damn place. Greg didn't accept nor decline, but allowed Sham to strip her. Her blue tank top was off, which revealed her 40 D breasts in a bra (no shit they're in one. I'm so stupid). "Those… Are… big…" Sham thought aloud as his nose literally popped with blood. Jk, it didn't. Anyway, Greg took off her bra, which exposed her soft pink nipples. Sham then took off Greg's pink tutu, or skirt, whatever the fuck you want to call it. And thus, all that was left with Greg was nothing, but her black, covering, panties. Sham slowly stripped her panties off, which revealed Greg's weakest area, her Vaginal Region.  
Greg then stripped Sham's shirt, which caused her to nearly faint at the sight of his massive… 4 pack abs. Greg then (literally) scared Sham by tearing off his underwear, the dejected [eices fell to the floor as Greg exposed Sham's (not really) one and only weakness… his PENISDICK!

The two lovers then went into Missionary Position, to make this sex quick, and Dusk is getting tired of typing this. Greg gently and slowly levitated her vagina towards Sham's penis. The vagina was broken through by Sham's penis (Fredrick), and Greg emitted a small whimper as her virgin blood began to fall out of Greg's vagina, which scared Sham, but he continued. His Fredrick then began to gently thrust up and down inside of Greg, which caused Greg and sham to both feel immense pleasure, but Greg also felt pain. The pain ended shortly after it started, and Sham continued. "H…Harder… Sham… P-please… Go Faster…" Greg barely moaned legibly. Sham accepted Greg's request and thrusted hard like a… penis and faster like Sanic the Doghedge. Greg's Vaginal Region began to close on Sham's dick, which forced him to stop, or he would risk hurting Greg. Sham began to feel an unknown feeling in his dick as he realized that a fluid was going to be shot into Greg. Greg began to feel as if she were to piss herself then and there, and she tried to hold back that feeling but failed. Sham shot semen into Greg as Greg came then and there, covering Sham's gonad area with her juices. Greg collapsed onto Sham out of exhaustion and then kisses him on the lips. "t…t-that felt… so… Wonderful!" Greg said as she then fell asleep onto her lover. "I love you Greg," Sham said as he kissed her on the forehead, "and I won't ever stop…" Sham finished his sentence as he fell asleep on the ground as well.

…

…  
Sham's room door was opened by Dusk, who just finished typing the fanfiction of Looki and Moony fucking. He saw Greg and Sham on the ground, and he then closed the door, locked the door from the outside, and shot a bird for no fucking reason.  
THE END FAGGOTS.


	2. Chapter 2 Loony (Moony X Looki)

Looki X Moony  
I have no fucking idea why I made this. Looki, I'm sorry, but I had to make this.  
Moony was waiting in her back yard for Looki to arrive. She had recently challenged Looki to a basketball game because earlier that day Looki got cocky, and decided to say that he could defeat Moony in anything she challenged him to. Little did Looki know, Moony invented basketball and she could time travel, which is how she invented and was secretly the best at basketball. Her blonde hair was strait and it reached down to roughly around her waist, she was wearing a black headband around her forehead, and she was wearing a white T-shirt and black gym shorts. She also was very fit and was a very fast runner, AND a Goddess of basketball. Moony than tried to think of ways how to utterly destroy Looki, however he was approaching her view, so she had to cancel her thoughts of DEMOLISION. Looki had his black hair spiky, like a goddamn UBER SAIYAN, and he was wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt and white shorts. He was also wearing MLG glasses to look cool, so there's that too. "You ready to lose, Moony?" Looki asked as he approached her with hands in his pocket. "That depends," Moony replied, holding a basketball in her hand, her hazel eyes glared at Looki's brown eyes with irritation and the emotion I-will-fucking-slaughter-you-this-game. "Are you ready to fucking lose this game, Looki?" Moony finished her sentence in a threatening tone. "U-um… Yeah, I'm going to win!" Looki said somewhat scared. Looki moved his hands form his pockets and he took off his sunglasses, which revealed his brown eyes, and for no reason chucked them to the floor. They missed.  
The Basketball game has begun, Moony had the ball, and Looki was at the other end of the court, awaiting Moony's move. Moony then, for bragging rights, ran straight towards Looki, jumped over him, and slam dunked the ball. Looki was stunned at this speed outburst and the fact that he got dunked on. "w-what the hell!? How'd you-" Looki began but was shortly cut off by Moony. "OH FUCK YEAH BITCH! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed in his face, then she bitch slapped him for no reason. Looki decided to ignore this, and he decided to ignore this, because it felt nice having someone better than him. The game continued for another 5 minutes, and the score for Looki was still 0, but Moony scored so many everyone including the writer typing this couldn't count. Her power exceeds all. Anyway, the point is, Moony fucking rekt Looki.  
Although Looki did have feelings for Moony, this was going over the top. Looki had the right half of his face probably bleeding form him being bitch slapped over and over, screamed at, and he began to feel tired. Moony slammed dunked it one last time, and these words rang in Looki's head. "COME ONE AND SLAM, WELCOME TO THE JAM MOTHERFUCKER!" Looki couldn't take it anymore. "Moony, I've had enough, sorry for challenging you, but I'm tired and I want to stop playing B. Ball now." Looki admitted to Moony. "Eh?" Moony replied, confused but knew he was serious. "why, what's wrong, can you not continue getting slammed on?" Moony said, trying to trigger Looki's competitive spirit. "no, I'm done." Looki said matter-of-factly as he put his sunglasses on from God-knows-where, put his hands in his pockets, and he walked away. Moony then threw the ball in the air, she hit it that's for sure, and she turned Looki around, and kissed him on the lips then and there. "If I can excite him, he can continue to get dunked on, and I can show him I AM THE GODDESS OF EVERYTHING!" she thought. She than somehow warped him into her bedroom, or the inside of a black hole. She shoved him to the ground of the black hole, and began the sex scene.

Moony took off her shirt and gym pants, which revealed her black panties, or invisible vagina and tits (jk, it's the panties and bra). Then, she took off her bra, revealing her DOUBLE D BREASTS, jk, they were A102 size breats, which for some reason had red nipples. Moony took off her panties, which revealed her full Vaginal region, and her Vagina was an Inny. Looki had no fucking idea why he was sitting here, but he was going to continue to lie there because he didn't want to die.  
Moony than snapped her fingers and Looki's pants, shirt, and underwear vanished instantly. Holy shit. That was cool. Anyway, here is people getting laid. Moony was in a squatting position right above the terrified body of Looki, and his Fredrick was about to enter Moony's Lucina (vagina). Looki's PENIS entered Moony's VAGINA, and even when Moony is a virgin, she felt next to no pleasure, mainly because Looki's "Silver Lance" (REFERENCES) was super small, like a tic tac. "…Really…. This is it?" Moony said, disappointed that Looki just came immidietely, and that Dusk is tired of typing shit on a low budget. She got off of Looki and snapped her fingers, which that made everything return to the way it was before Moony and Looki traveled to her room. FUCK EVERYONE, I AM DONE  
MY RATING, 1/10.


End file.
